


The Blind Date

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Exes, F/M, Heartbreak, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Memories, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: It's been five years since Lotor broke Allura's heart. Now her roommate Lance convinces her to go on a blind date. A date which brings up unpleasant memories.





	The Blind Date

“Come on,” Lance said. “It’s only a blind date. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
  
Allura sighed and eyed her roommate. “Yes, what possibly could go wrong with me meeting up with a total stranger and being forced to spend an entire evening with him?”  
  
Lance shrugged. “Keith and I met on a blind date.” Allura groaned and shoved her face back into her pillow. If only Lance could go one day without mentioning his boyfriend.  
  
Scooting closer to Allura, Lance said, “Look, everyone in Voltron Tech loves him. I honestly would have asked him out if he wasn’t straight.”  
  
Allura didn’t move from the pillow. “If I’m not having a good time, I’ll text you and you need to call me with some made up emergency, deal?”  
  
Lance grinned at Allura. “I’ll let him know to meet you Friday, 8 pm, at The Garrett’s.”  
  


* * *

Allura sighed as she walked into The Garrett’s. While Hunk’s family was the only gourmet Samoan restaurant in the city, they clearly hadn’t put in as much effort in naming it as they did with their food. “The food should speak for itself,” Hunk had always told her. She thought that unless people came into the restaurant, no one would hear their food speak.

But they still did well, and it was Allura’s favorite place to eat. She was happy that she had discovered it after …

No, she wouldn’t think about him now. With a deep breath she walked into the restaurant. She caught a quick glimpse of herself in the window’s reflection. She had gone with a patterned pink dress today and a matching scarf. Her favorite color, and one she looked beautiful in.

He always said she looked the most beautiful wearing pink.

Allura sighed. She really couldn’t let his memory come back tonight. She shook her head, and approached the host.

“Allura!” Hunk’s uncle, Levi, smiled at Allura. “Just on time. If you follow me, we’ve got the perfect table for two reserved tonight.”

“Thank you,” Allura said with a smile. Levi led Allura to a table set higher than the rest of the restaurant, as well as next to a large window, giving Allura a good view on both sides.

A few seconds later, Hunk walked up to Allura. “Big night, huh? Can I get you started with anything to drink?” Allura shook her head. “No problem,” Hunk said. “Waiting for your date to arrive. I’ll be back the moment he shows up.”

She wondered what her blind date would be like. Lance had said he would have asked him out if he was into guys, so for a moment she wondered if it would be a Keith doppelgänger. Allura laughed out loud at the idea.

Lance had said he was charismatic, so probably a smile that could be charming, devious, and seductive. Piercing eyes—gray? No blue, an icy blue. And maybe platinum blond hair that look white—

Allura sighed and rubbed her temples. She was thinking about him again. So she decided to wait and see what her blind date was like.

Though she did know one thing. Lance told her that her date was going to wear a three-piece maroon suit. If someone was bold enough to wear that, he definitely was going to be an interesting person.

Allura glanced down at Levi. And froze in her seat.

Lotor was standing next to him. Wearing a three-piece maroon suit.

“No,” Allura said, “no, no, no, no!” She shot up from the table. She had been here enough and knew exactly where the bathrooms were, so she made a beeline right for them.

Allura placed her hands on the cool marble of the sink and panted. Of all the people Lance could have set her up with, why did it have to be Lotor? Of course, Allura had mentioned her past with Lotor to Lance. But never had she said his name to Lance. Allura groaned. She had done that in an attempt to move past him, but now it just came back to spit and laugh in her face.

She crept to the bathroom door and peeked out. Lotor was there at the table. He looked around for his date—Her. Fortunately he didn’t see Allura as she slunk back into the bathroom.

Allura need to leave right now. She would tell Lance that her ex that Lance swore he would kill if he ever met him was the man Lance set her up with. They would then need to work up some excuse as to why she had to abandon the date, and then never ever talk about tonight ever again.

So Allura first needed to get out of the restaurant without Lotor seeing her.

In her hurry, she didn’t see Lotor until she walked right into him.

Lotor started, “Oh excuse—” His eyes widened at Allura’s sight. “Allura?”

“Lotor, hi!” Allura felt her cheeks turning red. “Funny meeting you here!” She cringed at her own faked excitement.

“Yes, it is. What has it been, five years since we saw each other?”

Allura wanted to say it’s been five years since he broke her heart, but instead replied. “It sure has. And I’m on my way so …” She scooted past Lotor.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, every second worse than the previous.

“Allura, wait.”

She froze, but didn’t dare turn around.

“That scarf …” Lotor said.

Allura swore to herself. She told Lance what she was going to wear. No doubt Lotor realized that she was his date.

“Have a nice dinner!” Allura said, and moved as fast as her high heels let her.

She didn’t stop until she got into a cab—which was two blocks away from the restaurant as she did not want to wait outside the restaurant Lotor was in.

Allura pulled out her phone and texted Lance, “We need to talk.” She leaned against the back of the seat and closed her eyes, letting memories she so desperately wanted to forget back into her mind.


End file.
